


Truth or Dare

by innersanctuaries



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: “My turn!”Everyone in the Clubhouse groaned in unison, suddenly asking themselves why they decided to play truth or dare when Richie existed.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 288





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone theorizing that the Reddie kiss in the supercut is going to be them kissing in a game of truth or dare, hence Pennywise asking Richie if he wanted to play truth or dare in chapter two. So, of course, I had to write that. Enjoy!

“My turn!”

Everyone in the Clubhouse groaned in unison, suddenly asking themselves why they decided to play truth or dare when Richie existed. They’d been at it for a while, and not one person had wanted to choose dare when it came to him. Granted, the truths weren’t much better. Now they knew that Ben had discovered what it was to jerk off at age ten, that Beverly had not used tongue on her first kiss (not for lack of trying on the guy’s behalf), and that Bill had dirty magazines hidden underneath his mattress. 

They all knew that he would pick Eddie each time if he could, so they’d set up a rule that both Eddie and Richie were not allowed to call on each other for fear of them ending up dead or tearing each other’s hair out. 

“Who’s next?” Stan asked, cracking his knuckles. It was a nervous tic he had, and he certainly had every right to be nervous in these terrifying circumstances. 

“I pick…” Richie looked around the room, frowning when he caught Eddie’s eye. He looked smug as hell, knowing he was safe. “Are you sure I can’t pick Eddie?”

“N-n-no, it’s in the ruh-rules.” Bill said, though he was seriously considering changing said rules in order to save himself. 

“You guys are fucking lame. I pick...Beverly!”

She sighed, staring over at Richie with a look of resignation, as if she’d just accepted her fate. Beverly was aware that she was about to suffer, and was considering if facing a homicidal clown again would be better than this. At least she wasn’t scared of the damn clown, but Richie was a whole new level of fear. 

“Beverly, truth or dare?” Richie asked, pushing his glasses up his nose and shooting her a somewhat evil grin.

“Dare.”

Everyone in the Clubhouse turned to look at her with a mix of horror, awe, and pity. They all mentally began mourning the imminent death of their dear friend. Truly, she would be missed. The look of delight on Richie’s face struck fear into all of their hearts, and they waited to hear what horrific thing he would make her do. 

“I dare you to kiss Ben!” He said, far too proud of himself. 

Ben’s face went fluorescent red, whereas Beverly just gaped at Richie. “That’s it?”

“What do you mean that’s it? It’s a good dare!”

“It’s so predictable, I thought you were gonna make me take my dress off or something!” Beverly laughed, standing and walking over to Ben. Kneeling down, she gently took his face in her hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, smiling as she did. When she pulled away, the grins on both of their faces were bright enough to light up the whole room. “There. Easy.” 

“Now everyone’s going to be picking dare with you, Rich. It’s because your dares are so _lame_ ,” Eddie sneered.

“Oh yeah? Well I dare you to go break your other arm, fuckface!”

“Hey, that’s actually totally a dick move, you know my mom would fucking kill me and it’s just really fucking terrible to say that and-”

“Okay!” Beverly said, cutting Eddie off. “I pick Eddie,” She ignored his indignant squawk, smiling at the fear in his eyes. Nobody had picked him so far, probably scared that they’d not only have to deal with his feral wrath, but that they’d have Richie going after them too. Speaking of, Richie narrowed his eyes at her, looking almost scared when she stared over at him and huffed out a laugh. “Truth or dare, Eddie?”

With the pressure of everyone’s eyes on him, and the challenge in Beverly’s eyes, Eddie set his jaw and glared. “Dare.”

The room let out a collective sigh, knowing that Beverly would take it easy on him. After all, she was just as hesitant to pick on Eddie as everyone else was, right? Nobody would invoke both his and Richie’s wrath at the same time…right? 

“I dare you to kiss Richie.”

Richie let out a small, choked noise, while Eddie simply sat, frozen in place. “I meant truth.”

“No takebacks,” Ben piped up. Richie glared at him with the fury of a thousand fiery suns. 

Pursing his lips, Eddie stared at Richie nervously. Richie was definitely staring back with rosy red cheeks, though he looked ready to either puke or pass out. Possibly even both.

“What, are you too chicken to do it?” Beverly egged him on, knowing that would convince him to do it.

Eyes flashing, Eddie stood up suddenly. “No the fuck I’m not. See?”

Stomping over to Richie, he knelt down in front of him. “Damn Eddie, didn’t know you were going to propose to me too!” Richie joked, voice breaking. He swore up and down that it was just puberty. 

“Shut up, Richie.”

“Seriously, where’s the ring?”

“Shut _up,_ Richie.”

“The diamond better be-”

Eddie grabbed his face and smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss, one that soon turned into a soft and sweet press of the lips. Reaching up, Richie’s hand cupped Eddie’s cheek, melting into the kiss and forgetting entirely about breathing. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity, a warm and happy thing. They both pulled away slowly, and Richie shot him a nervous smile. “I said shut up, Rich.”

Someone cleared their throat, and Eddie shot up, stomping back to his seat, red-faced and breathing hard. “See? I’m not chicken.” Looking at the Losers, there wasn’t a single one of them that wasn’t sitting there stunned. Well, minus Stan, who was grinning like the cat that got the cream. “What the fuck are _you_ smiling about?” Eddie sneered, jiggling his leg nervously. 

“Nothing. Nice kiss though.”

“Shut the fuck up, Stan. Who’s up next?” Richie said, voice wobbly and cracking. 

“Hey Bill, truth or dare?” Eddie asked, face still red. 

“D-dare.”

“I dare you to kiss Stan.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stan said, voice higher than it was as a child. “You guys are the opposite of creative and I hate you.”

Bill didn’t say anything, likely for fear of stuttering his ass off. It tended to happen more when he was nervous, and his eyes certainly told everyone there that he was nervous as all hell. Really, at that moment, there was nobody anyone hated more than Richie, Eddie, and Beverly. Except maybe Pennywise. 

Maybe. 

Stan stood for Bill, instead of making him kneel. He was definitely taller and kneeling would be easier for them, but he didn’t want Bill to get his knees dirty. That’s what he told himself. Wordlessly, Bill got up on his tiptoes as Stan leaned down and slotted their lips together, a sweet little thing that left them both breathless, though it was over almost as soon as it had started.

“Th-there. I d-duh-don’t want to puh-play anymore,” Bill managed to get out quietly, looking at Stan and whispering something in his ear. 

“I’m going outside with Bill,” Stan called out before looping his arm around Bill’s and making his way out of the Clubhouse in record time. 

“Yeah, I think I’m done too,” Beverly sighed, standing. “My dad’s probably going to want me back soon. Wanna walk home with me, Ben?” Ben shot up without a word and happily walked out with her. 

“I’m gonna head out, you guys probably gotta talk some stuff out and I’m not about to be here for that,” Mike said, speedwalking out before either Eddie or Richie could protest. “See ya!”

That left only Richie and Eddie, sitting across from each other. 

“Wanna share the hammock? I’ve got a copy of the new Batman comic.”

They didn’t need to say another word before they were both sitting in the hammock, crammed in next to each other. They didn’t fit and it was uncomfortable as all hell, but neither of them cared as long as they were there, pressed up next to each other. Slowly, they made their way through the comic. Richie read faster than Eddie did, but he would always wait for him to finish reading before turning the page.

It was getting late, they both knew that, but neither of them wanted to leave. It had been an interesting day, and as Mike said, they probably had to talk about some things before Richie walked Eddie home. 

“Hey, Rich?” Eddie was quiet, head resting on Richie’s shoulder. He stared right up at the ceiling and hoped a spider wouldn’t fall into his eye. 

“What’s up, Spaghetti man?”

“Was the kiss okay for you?”

It was quiet in the room, only the sound of their breathing remained. Bill and Stan had gone home long ago, so even the low sound of them talking had disappeared. “It was a good kiss.”

“Okay, good.”

Silence overtook the Clubhouse once more, though it wasn’t awkward. It was comfortable, like a blanket had been thrown over them and they sat, enveloped in its warmth. 

“Was it good for you?” Richie whispered. It was so low that Eddie wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear it or not.

“It was a really good kiss.”

“Do you…do you wanna try it again?” Richie asked, anxious. 

Eddie stayed quiet, but turned his head to look at his friend with the last bits of sunlight filtering in through the entrance. The rays of light hit Richie’s face just right, illuminating the blue eyes Eddie loved so much. Leaning in, Eddie wrapped his hand around the back of Richie’s neck and pulled him closer, threading his fingers through the messy curls. Pressing their lips together once more, Eddie gave his answer in the form of a smiling kiss, one that conveyed everything he felt for his best friend. 

Pulling away, Richie beamed. “Does this make you my boyfriend?”

“Do you want to be boyfriends?” Eddie asked, excitement clear on his face and in his voice.

“Fuck yeah I want to be boyfriends.”

“We can’t tell anyone, though,” He said sadly. It was just the way the world worked. He didn’t want either of them to get killed just because they wanted to be together in such a small-minded town. 

“We can tell everyone else, right?”

“Well, yeah, but we have to be careful,” Eddie said. “I don’t want either of us to get hurt.”

“It’s okay,” Richie said, putting on his best Batman voice. “I’ll protect you.”

Laughing, Eddie kissed him again. First on the lips, then the tip of his nose, his cheeks, and his forehead, leaving Richie a giggling mess. 

“Hey, Rich?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too, Eds,” Richie said, turning in the hammock to wrap an arm around Eddie and pull him close. 

Eddie had never been so happy with a game of truth or dare. He thought that maybe, just maybe, they should play more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> Benverly and Stenbrough deserve all the rights along with Reddie okay
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on instagram at archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at eddiesdeaddie if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
